


Med Students, Vigilantes, and Other Works of Art

by kksunflowerbaby



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cute, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City is Terrible, Gotham University, POV Dick Grayson, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, University, medstudent!reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksunflowerbaby/pseuds/kksunflowerbaby
Summary: Dick Grayson is attending Gotham University while moonlighting as Nightwing. He is going through his nightly routine of guarding his city when he runs into you, a med student at Gotham U. You continue to surprise him and he starts looking forward to running into you as Nightwing and as Dick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Dick Grayson/You
Comments: 62
Kudos: 146





	1. She Did Your Job For You!

It’s a dark and cloudy night. Dick Grayson, currently serving under the alias of Nightwing, surveys the skyline of Gotham. He had started just under two hours ago, and has yet to see any crime committed. 

Could it be that his vigilante is starting to pay off?

He leans against the exterior brick of the building he is perched on. He scans the alleyways below him, using his superior eyesight to try and spot anything out of the ordinary. 

“Anything at all?” Jason's voice crackles in through Dick’s earpiece. 

Dick sighs. “Nothing. I’m surprised.”

“Give it another hour or so and then you can call it a night,” Jason says. “We need your help back here at the cave.”

“Roger that.”

Nightwing starts running from the building and leaps to the neighboring structure. He moves around Gotham this way, much quicker than any other method of transportation. He stops atop one of the taller buildings and scans the area below him.

There is some movement, but it looks like it’s a pedestrian walking home from somewhere. He drops down another level of the building to get a closer look. It’s a woman, and she has (hair color) hair and is wearing a white coat to help guard against the cold. 

A few dozen yards behind her, Dick can see someone is trailing her. And he doesn’t look like a friend of hers. 

He moves down another few levels, getting closer and closer as quietly as he can. Perhaps he can cut the man off before—

“Hi there, girly,” the man shouts at the woman. 

She stops in her tracks and looks over her shoulder, seeing the man. He doesn’t stop and gets closer to her with every second.

Dick moves as fast as he can, but he can see that the man will reach her before he can. Cursing under his breath, he pushes himself to move with more speed. 

“What’s a girl like you doing all alone?” The man drawls.

The woman faces him fully and crosses her arms. “Leave me alone.”

“Oh, she’s got a bit of fire!” The man draws even closer. “What in that coat, missy?”

She takes a step back. For a moment, there’s a look of fear on her face.

Dick is about to drop down, landing in between her and the perp, when she moves forward with purpose. The man stops as she comes to him. He opens his arms, expecting an embrace or something more sinister, but her leg kicks out and catches him across the face. 

He falls heavily to the ground and doesn’t move. The woman adjusts her coat and turns to leave the scene, but almost runs into Dick, who had dropped silently down into the alleyway. 

“Jesus!” She exclaims, bringing a hand to her neck. “You scared the shit out of me!”

“Why didn’t you run?” Nightwing asks, gesturing to the fallen man behind her. 

The woman raises her brows. “I do your job for you and you ask me why? I’m wearing heels, and it’s easier to kick him than run.”

Well, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting. “Are you brave or stupid?”

His eyes widen in surprise as the words leave his mouth. He can hear Jason's laughter through his comm. 

The woman, obviously shocked by his question, lets out a laugh. “I live in Gotham. I have to be a bit of both, don’t I?”

He inclines his head, agreeing with her completely. It’s no secret that the city is overwrought with crime. He simply tries to do his best every night, even though it seems like he wasn’t needed by her tonight. She had taken care of herself. 

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” he asks. Despite there being no danger, he wants to continue to talk with her. 

The woman smiles. “My dad knew that I wanted to study medicine at Gotham University, so he made me take self-defense classes. They come in handy.”

“Medicine?” 

“One more year and I’ll be a doctor,” she replies. “Do I get to ask any questions or are you the only one allowed to?”

A chuckle. “What do you want to know?”

“Why did you choose the name Nightwing?” 

Dick blinks. He didn’t exactly know what to expect from her, but that wasn’t it at all. He decides to tell the truth. “It’s kind of a homage to some old friends of mine.”

“Well, Nightwing, I’m (Name),” the woman introduces herself. “I have to get going, but it was nice talking to you.”

“Nice chatting with you, (Name),” Dick says. He steps aside to let her pass him through the alleyway. 

“Have a nice night, Nightwing,” she says, and she’s gone. 

Jason's wolf-whistle pierces Dick’s ear through the comm. “Dude, your heart rate is a bit high. What did she do?”

Dick smiles softly under the mask. “She just surprised me, that’s all.”

He continues through the rest of his night, patrolling the streets of Gotham. He didn’t try to lie to himself as he looked for a certain (hair color). But he doesn’t see her or any other crime for the next hour and a half. He returns back to the cave, where Jason verbally harasses him about her. 

“She did your job for you! And then called you on it!” He had shouted, tears in his eyes. 

But Dick hadn’t paid him any mind. She had mentioned that she was a medical student at Gotham University, where he is attending school. Does that mean that he has a chance of running into her tomorrow, when he has class?

As he cleans himself up after a night of being a vigilante, he wonders if he will ever see (Name) again. She had been intriguing, brave, and had called him out. Not to mention that she was truly gorgeous and obviously smart. 

Yes, Dick hopes he would be able to see (Name) again.


	2. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to class like normal, but run into someone new.

You reach out and hit your alarm clock blindly, praying that your movement will get the damned device to stop its blaring. Two more attempts and then you’re in silence. You take a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling of your bedroom in your small apartment. 

Why did you sign up for a morning lecture at eight am? Human Anatomy is basically an elective to you, but the professor is a hard-ass and makes attendance one of the bigger parts of your grade. You had been warned about the professor, but thought that he couldn’t be that bad. 

But he is. 

You push yourself out of bed and get ready for the day. Throwing on a sweater and jeans, you grab a granola bar from your kitchen cabinet and throw your laptop, textbooks, and water bottle into your backpack. You lock the front door behind you and begin the walk to Gotham University.

The education was so good that it was worth the crime of the city. Your father hadn’t been kidding when he had said you had to take self-defense classes or you couldn’t go. It had been a brutal six months before your move here, but it paid off last night.

It hadn’t been the first catcall, but it had definitely been the scariest because you actually had to physically fight him off. And then there was the whole thing with Nightwing. You had heard about the nighttime vigilante, but had never met him before. You had recognized his costume from a picture in the paper. 

He had been nice enough. Very polite. But you had been surprised when he had told you the reason behind his name. When you had asked, you hadn’t expected an answer. An homage to some friends, he had said. 

Before you can think it over anymore, you arrive at the university. You pick up your favorite drink from the Starbucks cafe on campus and make your way to the lecture hall for your eight am. It’s not that crowded on campus, thankfully, and you make it with plenty of time to spare. 

You pull out your laptop and open a blank document, ready to take notes. The professor might be a bit of a jerk, but he definitely knew his stuff. He had been a renowned doctor in Boston, and had retired to Gotham almost a decade ago. 

He launches into his lecture, focusing on cranial anatomy, and you diligently take notes. Today’s lesson is focusing on the different details of the skull, including the weaker and stronger points. The professor takes five minutes to talk about the pterion, the weakest part of the skull. It’s about two inches above and to the side of each eye. 

An hour and a half later, you’re leaving the lecture hall with all of your textbooks gathered in your arms. One of your friends from class, Amelia, chats with you as you walk. The two of you are debating the importance of the temporal and occipital lobes (the side and base of the skull), when her phone rings. 

“It’s Harry,” she says, checking the display. She and her boyfriend were long-distance, so they would try to call each other whenever they could. “Do you mind?”

You smile and shake your head. “Not at all! Tell him I say hi, will you?”

Amelia nods and walks further down the hallway, picking up the call as she does so. You walk in the other direction, towards the library located in the center of campus. You exit the building and walk along the outdoor path that is surrounded by grass and flowers. The interior of Gotham University is pretty, which is probably why you stick to that part of campus the most.

You’re almost to the library when you reach into your bag, searching for your phone. Listening to music while studying is how you survive, and you wanted to connect your headphones before you entered the structure. 

Patting the pockets of your jeans, you feel your heart drop as you realize your phone isn’t in your pocket. You bring your backpack under your shoulder, trying to rifle through it and see if your phone is one of the pockets when you run into something hard. 

“Oh!” 

The books that had been in your arms fall to the ground and you look up to the thing that you had run into.

It’s a guy, who looks around your age. He has dark hair and amused eyes. His smile comes naturally, and you can automatically tell that smiling comes easy to him. 

“You alright?” He asks, his tone sounding amused. 

“Yes, sorry,” you murmur, stooping to collect your books. 

He leans down as well as grabs one of the many tomes that had fallen out of your hands. “‘The Oxford Textbook of Cardiovascular Disorders’?” 

You smile sheepishly. “Med student.”

“Ah, that explains that,” he chuckles. “I’m Dick Grayson.”

“I’m (Name) (Last Name),” you reply, shaking the hand he reaches out to you. Calloused, yet firm.

“Would it be alright if I bought you a coffee?” Dick asks, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. “To apologize for knocking all of your books out of your hands?”

You didn’t have another lecture until three pm, and it was barely ten. And he’s handsome as hell and has manners. You didn’t even have to think about it. “Yeah, that sounds great!”

The two of you stroll through campus, towards the Starbucks on the eastern side. As you walk, he asks you questions about your major and why you chose it.

“I’ve always wanted to help people,” you answer honestly. “And if I have the ability to do so, I knew that I wanted to.”

An expression that is so tender and meaningful crosses his face and you look away. “What about you? What are you studying?”

“Criminology,” Dick responds. “It’s related to what an influential figure in my life does, so I get to follow in his footsteps.”

“Kind of like an homage, huh?” You ask, thinking of the words Nightwing had said last night. He had said something similar about making a decision based off of someone important in his life.

Dick tilts his head to the side with a crooked smile. “Yeah, something like that.”

He holds the door open for you when you reach the cafe and asks what you want. You tell him your favorite coffee order and he orders for the both of you. He pays, since he was the one who had knocked all of your books out of your arms and he had offered. 

When you both have your drinks, you sit outside at one of the small tables overlooking the campus. You chat, and learn that you’re both seniors at Gotham University. You’ll be graduating at the same time. 

Dick mentions how he has a connection at the GCPD and has an opportunity there. You congratulate him on that. 

“It’s so rare to know what you’ll be doing right out of school,” you say. “I have an internship at one of the local hospitals right now, but there’s no guarantee they’ll hire me when I’m done.”

Dick shakes his head. “I’m sure they’ll hire you! You’re probably a hard worker, so they’d be stupid to let you go.”

You smile and blush slightly. “Thanks, that’s nice of you to say.”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” he says meaningfully. 

You can tell that it’s not something he would say lightly. It makes it mean even more to hear it from him. 

Twenty minutes later, Dick announces that he has to leave for a prior commitment. You understand completely, but there’s still a small glimmer of disappointment as he stands to leave. 

“Before I go, can I ask for your number?” Dick smiles a bit sheepishly. 

You grin. “Yeah, you can.”

After you exchange contact information, he leaves to go wherever he needs to go. You sip on your drink, thinking of the wonderful conversation you had had with him. He’s smart, there’s no doubt about that, and is very polite. 

Yes, you would like to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this entire series mapped out, and I can't wait to write it! Let me know what you think!


	3. Looks Like You Sword of Have a Problem With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is given a new mission. You end up being a bigger help than anyone expected.

He hadn’t been lying when Dick had told (Name) that he had a previous engagement that he had needed to get to. He had to meet Jason at the Manor for something Bruce wanted them to do. Regretfully, he had to leave the cafe.

But not after he made sure to get her number. 

(Name) is the first person he has met both as himself and as Nightwing. It’s a new feeling to him; knowing her in two different capacities. The strangest thing is that she had been the exact same to him with both of his identities. She had the same demeanor and was just as polite and funny.

Maybe that is why she is so intriguing to him? It’s not just her beauty, it’s how she carries herself. And when she had said that she had been pursuing medicine because she had wanted to help people?

It had truly stuck a chord with him. For him, helping people is paramount. That’s the whole reason why he was Nightwing, after all. To hear that that was her driving passion as well? Dick can’t think of anything better. 

He gets to the Manor and meets up with Jason. They descend into the Batcave and find Bruce sitting in the chair in front of the large monitor. He stands and greets them. They go over the current mission. Slade is back in Gotham. 

Dick focuses on the current task at hand as Bruce goes over everything they need to be aware of, from his movements to what his motivations might be. It’s a long and detailed meeting, but he commits everything to memory. 

They prepare for that night, sharpening weapons and training. Alfred brings them food a couple of hours later, and they all dig in. Then, as the sun is setting, they don their armor and masks. Dick is in charge of the Southern section of Gotham as Bruce and Jason take the North, East, and West. 

An hour later, Dick is on top of one of the taller buildings of the Gotham skyline. He’s scanning the alleyways and streets, searching for any sign of Slade. He doesn’t think of (Name), because he can’t. He can’t lose focus. He has to do this, for Gotham, for Bruce, and for everyone he cares about. 

He moves between buildings as the hours drag on, staying constantly vigilant. It’s getting later and later, but there is no sign of Slade. 

Without really thinking it out, Dick finds himself at the same building he had been on when he had first seen (Name). When she had ‘done his job for him’ as Jason had put it. He looks down, wanting to make sure that the alleyway is empty—but it’s not.

He recognizes the coat. The same white coat he had seen just last night. _(Name)_.

With Slade rumored to be running through Gotham, he has to warn her. He drops down the different levels of the building, rushing down the fire escape and coming to a halt at the end of the alley. 

(Name) sees him standing there and smiles. “Good evening, Nightwing. Having a nice night?”

“I am, (Name), thank you,” he says, the smile coming easy. “How’s your night?”

“Can’t complain,” she answers, shrugging her shoulders. “Had a good shift at work.”

“I—”

Dick is cut off as a loud noise rushes throughout the alley. It comes from behind (Name), so he springs forward and pushes her behind him, shielding her from whatever might be coming from the other side. 

“Well, well, well,” a sinister voice comes from the darkness. “Nightwing. What a pleasant surprise.”

Dick grits his teeth. “ _Slade_.” 

(Name)’s eyes are wide. Dick pushes her to the side of the alley and launches himself at Slade, hoping to distract him from her. 

Slade is quick as ever. He brings out his broadsword from behind him and slashes it towards Dick. To retaliate, he brings out his escrima sticks from where they’re stored on the right thigh of his costume. The weapons clash against each other, sending sparks throughout the alley. 

Slade parries and thrusts, catching Dick’s right forearm before he can dodge the blow. He grunts in pain but continues fighting. With a well-placed swing, Slade’s broadsword is knocked out of his hands. Dick kicks out, catching him in the chest.  
He hits the wall hard, but rebounds off of it and pulls out a handgun from behind him. Dick moves closer, trying to make it harder for Slade to aim it at him or down the alley towards (Name).

“I see what you’re doing,” Slade hisses. 

Dick doesn’t answer because he’s too focused on the gun just waiting to go off. He punches out and there is the sound of the gun going off. Dick feels a burning on his left arm and winces, shutting his eyes in agony. 

The edges of his vision are getting blurry. Before he could lose his concentration, he strikes out with one of his escrima sticks and catches Slade across the face. He stumbles and shakes his head. From his wrist, Dick takes out a wing ding, his version of the batarangs, and throws it at Slade. The explosive wing ding makes contact and detonates.

Slade is knocked further down the alleyway into the darkness. He doesn’t reappear. Dick waits a moment before moving to (Name), who is still against the alley wall where he had pushed her. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, his voice gruff.

“I’m fine, but what about you?” Her tone is filled with concern. “I can stitch up your wounds. You’ll need it, especially on your left.”

He grunts in response. The pain is incredible. 

“Come with me to my apartment. I have everything that I need there, and it’s only two blocks away,” she insists. 

Dick doesn’t even have to think about it. He nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot WAIT to write the next chapter, stay tuned!


	4. To Speak Without Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel fear for the first time. You help someone out in their time of need.

You thought you had felt fear before. When you had received your letter of acceptance from Gotham University, you had initially thought it was a rejection letter because it was so thin. The pit in your stomach had felt like lead and you had nearly cried. 

But that feeling is nothing compared to the fear you had felt when Nightwing had pushed you out of harm’s way and had launched himself at the man with a metal mask further down the alleyway. 

Nightwing had fought hard and had gotten the man he called Slade to leave, but he had been injured in the fight. The gun going off had been so much louder than you had expected and you had gasped in fear. But he had kept going.

And now, with Slade long gone and Nightwing grunting in pain, you know what you have to do. “Come with me to my apartment. I have everything that I need there, and it’s only two blocks away.” 

He nods. 

You lead the way, constantly checking to make sure that he’s right behind you. You would offer to help him, but you know you wouldn’t be able to support his weight and move quicker than you already are. He’s quiet and breathing harder than normal. 

When you get to your apartment building, you usher him inside. You climb the stairs to the second floor quickly and unlock your front door. Thanks to the late hour, none of your neighbors are around to see the masked vigilante come into your apartment behind you. 

He follows in, still silent, and you tell him to sit on the couch. He complies, and you rush to your bathroom and stop by your bedroom to grab everything that you need. 

With everything in your arms, you drop your supplies to the coffee table in front of your couch. 

“I’m fine,” Nightwing insists lowly. 

You raise your eyebrows at him. “Are you trying to bullshit me? When I’m trying to give you medical attention? Are you brave or stupid?”

He smiles slightly at your words. Throwing his words from the night before seems to shut him up. 

You focus on the bullet wound first. You inspect it, lifting his arm and ignoring his wheeze of pain. It’s a clean through-and-through gunshot wound, which is the best-case scenario. You grab your gauze pads and wet them in the kitchen and bring them back. 

As gently as you can, you clean the wound. He stays silent, but you can feel him tense as you apply more pressure near the entry point. It’s a graze on his upper arm, but deep enough that you know it will require stitches. 

You grab your needle driver and forceps, investigating the wound. Threading it through the needle, you start suturing with thread. As silently as possible, you stitch up the wound and tie off the knot when finished. 

He is quiet the whole time, watching you as you work. When you’re finished, you pack away your needle and thread. 

“That should do it,” you murmur, wrapping it in gauze and tying it with medical tape. “The stitches will come out in a few days, so don’t pick at them.”

“And I should thank you, as well, for saving my life,” you continue. “You got that Slade guy to leave and I’m grateful.”

“‘That Slade guy’?” Nightwing looks up, a wry smile on his face. “He’s one of the most powerful villains I’ve ever seen and you refer to him as ‘that guy’?”

“I don’t know who he is,” you answer, an incredulous smile crossing your face. “And you beat him, so he’s not dangerous enough to be spoken about with fear.”

“I didn’t beat him,” Nightwing says, frowning. “He’s still out there.”

“And I have complete confidence that you will be able to take care of him when the time is right and when you’re healed,” you tell him, meaning every word. 

He looks at you. Truly looks at you, seeing you for everything that you are. “Why did you help me?”

You answer honestly. “Because you would do the same for me.”

He nods wordlessly. 

“Why do you do this? Why do you risk yourself for others?” You have to know. How much has he gotten hurt before? You had seen other scars on his arm as you had sutured him.

“I help others because I can,” he says, repeating the words you had said the night before. “I want to protect those who can’t protect themselves, or don’t know how to. I want to make sure that no one gets hurt.”

 _Someone must have gotten hurt when he couldn’t stop it_ , you realize. 

You place your hand on his uninjured arm. “You did your job tonight, that’s for sure. I owe you.”

“Not after sewing me up,” he laughs, lightening the mood. “I think we’re even after that. Thank you.”

“Do you want a cup of tea? Or anything?” 

He starts to stand. “I should get back out there, my team needs to know where I am—”

“And rip your stitches? Extend the healing process? It could be weeks more if you don’t let that heal properly.” You put your hands on your hips. “You can’t seriously think hurting yourself now is going to help others.”

He opens his mouth and then shuts it. “You’re right. What type of tea do you have?”

For the next hour, Nightwing, the masked vigilante, sits on your secondhand couch and drinks your tea. You sit on the chair across from the table, drinking tea as well, staying up late and talking with him. He doesn’t go into much detail, given that you can’t know anything about your identity, but you talk about your life. 

He asks about medical school and what different classes you’re taking. You tell him about them, mentioning your cranky professor who has the strictest attendance policies despite the ungodly hour in the morning. 

He makes a point to ask about cardiovascular disorders, which strikes a chord in you. That had been one of the textbooks you had dropped earlier today. 

“I just ask because one of my brothers has trouble breathing after running more than a mile, and I wanted to know if there’s something to be concerned about,” he says quickly. 

“How many brothers?” You ask, sipping your tea. 

He begins to answer, but you say, “Gotcha.”

He laughs, smiling widely and throwing his head back. “That was good!”

Nightwing stays for a little bit longer, washing the mugs in your sink because it’s the least he can do. He thanks you again for the medical attention and asks to leave through your window. He explains that it’s easier to get from building to building from an already elevated surface rather than from the ground floor.

You laugh and agree, watching him open the living room window and climb out gracefully. You wave and he disappears into the night, favoring his uninjured arm as he moves up the fire escape. 

Getting ready for bed, you brush your teeth and think about your day. You had met that cute boy, Dick Grayson, and had coffee with him. And then Nightwing had saved your life, and you had helped him with his wound at one am in your apartment.

Why did your life get so crazy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a love for bonding through healing!! Hope you liked it!


	5. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick makes a decision.

There is no other appearances from Slade for the rest of the night. Dick’s arm is still sore and it will be for some time, but the stitches help. There is still a quiet shock within him that (Name) helped him. She had taken him to her home and made him _tea_ while he sat on her couch.

It’s such a one-eighty from what he’s used to. Alfred is good with cleaning up wounds from bad guys, but he doesn’t smile like her and ask him questions. 

When it’s time to go back to the Manor, he moves quickly. He gets there before Bruce and Jason despite not being able to use his arm to its full extent. 

Jason and Bruce meet him in the Batcave, talking to each other about what they had seen while they were out. When they see Dick sitting in front of the monitor, they both zero in on his arm and the medical tape wrapped around it.

Bruce raises his brows while Jason flat-out asks, “What’s that?”

“Slade shot me and…a friend helped me out,” Dick answers honestly. 

“You got shot?”

“A friend?”

Predictably, Jason is the latter one to speak and is wiggling his brows. 

Dick answers them in order. “Yes, but I’m okay. My friend stitched me up and they’ll come out in a few days.”

Bruce thinks for a moment. “Alright.”

He moves to the monitor and begins searching for any sign of Slade. Jason is peeling off his mask and looks at Dick. 

“Is it the same friend you met last night?” He mouths. 

Dick frowns. He had forgotten that Jason had been listening in on the comm while he was talking to (Name) for the first time. He’ll find out eventually anyways. He nods once. 

“I’m just glad she helped you,” is all he says. 

Bruce goes over all of the information they had gathered during the night and they discuss what they will do the next day. After a quick shower, Dick surrenders to slumber and sleeps until late morning.

It’s not a coincidence that he dreams of (hair color) hair and gentle hands holding a needle and thread. 

He gets dressed and eats breakfast before going to his first class of the day. As he passes through campus, he keeps looking for someone. He doesn’t see her in the twenty minutes it takes to get to his class, so he pushes her out of his mind and focuses on the lecture ahead on criminology tactics. 

When that class finishes, he wants to hit himself in the head with his palm. _He has her number_. 

D: **Hey, are you on campus?** 12:03pm

(Name): **Top floor of the library!** 12:06pm

He pockets his phone and sets off in the direction of the library in the middle of campus. When he gets to the top floor, he spots her immediately. She’s at one of the larger desks in the middle of the floor, surrounded by books and her laptop.

Headphones are in her ears and she’s bobbing her head to some unheard beat while furiously taking notes from a textbook. He smiles as she bites her lip as she reads something that makes her furrow her brows. 

As he comes closer, she looks up and sees him. Her smile is just as bright as it had been last night, but she doesn’t know that he knows that.

“Hiya, Dick,” she says as he sits down across from her. 

He shrugs off his backpack, wincing slightly as it grazes his left arm. He doesn’t miss that her eyes narrows slightly at the movement.

“What are you studying up on now?” His attempt to distract her is weak at best, but she answers it anyway.

“Human Anatomy, and then Muscular Anatomy,” she says, holding up the corresponding textbooks. 

From a quick glance, he can recognize some of the muscles on the page (from experience of pulling them and needing to heal them). He pulls out his laptop and studies with her, occasionally chatting as they both get their work done. An hour passes and he offers to grab coffee for them.

He comes back and brings her a scone to surprise her. Her smile is wider than he had ever seen and he’s glad that he could make her happy. 

“My hero,” she says, a sly grin on her face. 

Dick carefully monitors his expression. _Does she know_? 

She simply takes a bit of her pastry and goes back to studying. He brushes it off, thinking nothing more of it. If she knew, she would say something more. Wouldn’t she?

Out of the corner of his eye, he watches her study. She is focused on the task at hand and is diligently taking notes. Her hair falls over her shoulder and her natural and easy beauty is breathtaking. And knowing what kind of person she is, the one who studies medicine to help people and invites vigilantes into her home to stitch them up? 

Dick knows he is over the moon.

“You’re staring,” she murmurs without looking away from her notes.

He blinks and a light blush covers his face and neck. “Sorry.”

She looks up and smiles at him. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

They both chuckle and resume studying, sneaking glances at each other as time passes. When it’s past three, (Name) looks at her phone and begins packing up her books. As she puts her laptop in her bag, she explains that she needs to get to work. 

“I’ll text you later,” she promises as she stands and walks to the elevator. She waves as the doors close.

Dick exhales. He’s in trouble. He’s really starting to like this girl. She’s brave, smart, funny, and kind. Not to mention exceptionally beautiful. And she’s interacted with both himself and Nightwing and has been the same to both.

Throughout the years, Dick had known people who would act differently when meeting the two personas. They would be nicer to Nightwing while not acknowledging Dick when he was right in front of them. He didn’t mind it usually, just because he was used to it. 

But with her, it was different.

She was the same person through and through. And he has real feelings for her. He would love to take her to dinner and spend more time with her and get to know her on a deeper level.

But he can’t.

He can’t put her at risk like that. Even last night, when Slade had shown up, had been too close of a call. If she became a part of his life, she would been in more danger than ever before. And he couldn’t do that to her.

He can’t risk her. If she got hurt, he would never forgive himself. Frowning, he packs up his bag and heads back to the Manor. Bruce will be waiting for him there with more information about Slade’s whereabouts. He needs to focus on that. 

Protecting Gotham means protecting (Name), which he will always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Things start to happen next chapter and I can't wait to write it! Stay tuned :)


	6. A Med Student Would Know That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader POV.

Your shift at work is uneventful. As a medical assistant, you take care of paperwork and outpatient care when it’s busy within the hospital. Gotham General is a large hospital, but it hasn’t been as busy as it could be. A lot of people are saying that because of the various vigilantes scattered throughout the city, there have been less attacks and accidents.

You don’t doubt that Nightwing is a part of the reason you don’t have as much work as usual. 

As you flick through the different documents for the patient file you’re holding, you think of a certain dark-haired man you had spent a few hours with earlier. Dick Grayson is one of the most handsome men you have ever seen, and one of the sweetest. When he had surprised you with the scone, your heart had melted. 

How did he know the best way to your heart was through baked goods? 

And then there was the man you had spent a good amount of time with last night, stitching up his arm. Nightwing. Even though you have never seen his face, he also struck you as handsome. And he’s brave as hell, especially taking a bullet to the arm and barely even making a grunt of pain. 

And you like both of them. 

But there’s something a little similar about both. Both smart and kind. And both of them were very careful with their left arms. You had made a joke earlier about Dick being your hero when he had brought your coffee, and he had stiffened in response. 

But that would be crazy.

You can’t think anymore about the similarities of the two men as a nurse comes up to the desk you’re sitting at and tells you that she needs help with a patient. You jump up and help her, not returning to your desk until almost an hour later. 

You finish the outpatient paperwork and clock out two hours later, leaving the front of the hospital no later than half past twelve in the morning. It’s a late night, but that’s the only scheduling that works with you going to college during the day. You had made your choice and most of the time you’re fine with it. 

But not when that Slade guy is walking the streets of Gotham. Nightwing had been there to help you last night, but who’s to say he’ll be there if Slade comes up to you when you’re alone?

With fear in your chest, you pull the hood of your white coat over your head and walk a bit faster. The sound of your shoes on the pavement is the only noise for a long time as you walk from street to street. You’re only three blocks away from your apartment when you see the alleyway that you were in last night. 

It’s the biggest shortcut to your apartment, cutting more than ten minutes off of your commute home. And, you think to yourself, what are the odds that he would be in the same alleyway as he had been last night? Slade has nothin to do with you, that’s with Nightwing. 

With that logic, you feel a bit better with walking through the darkened alleyway. You walk even faster, tucking your head down. 

You’re halfway through the alleyway when you hear footsteps behind you. Bracing yourself, you turn to the sound. 

Cursing to yourself, you recognize Slade. His mask is metallic and glinting in the low light from the moon. He advances toward you, taking his time.

“Hello,” he says, his voice grating.

The simple word is more intimidating than you ever could have imagined. You flinch away, stepping backwards. 

“Oh, don’t run,” Slade tilts his head to the side. “I have such fun plans for you. After all, you’re going to help me catch Nightwing.”

Your eyes widen. You wouldn’t be able to fight this guy off. Turning, you start sprinting. If you could just get to the end of the alley, you would be able to be on a busier street and might be able to find a witness who would help you.

He’s on you in an instant and a scream rips from your lungs as you feel your body getting pulled back. His arms are strong and unyielding as you struggle against them. 

“No, no, please!” You yell, writhing in his grip. 

“ _Let her go_!” 

You could have wept in relief at the sound of Nightwing’s voice. Slade’s grip loosens the tiniest bit in shock, and you use it to your advantage. Shifting your weight, you apply pressure to the weakest part of his hold.

“Turns out I don’t need you after all,” Slade mutters darkly. “Nightwing is here by himself.”

He grabs your shoulders and throws you to the side with all of his might. You fly through the air and hit the brick wall harder than you thought possible. As you make impact, your head knocks against the wall. A low moan escapes your mouth. 

Faintly, you can hearing shouting and fighting. But all you can focus on right now is how many stars are twinkling in front of your eyes. Blinking slowly, you realize your vision is out of focus. You try harder to see the dark shapes in front of you, but you can’t see anything. 

Voices are still shouting, but you don’t know what they’re saying. Dimly, you realize you must have a concussion. You try to move your arms and legs, and thank God, they can move. But you are in unbelievable pain as you move your limbs. 

The shouting has stopped while you tried to take inventory of your injuries. Twisting, you try to see anything. 

A dark shape is moving towards you. With your unfocused vision, you’re unable to see if it’s Slade or Nightwing. Fighting the pain that blossoms from your movements, you try to get away from the shape in case it was the former. 

“No, (Name), it’s me,” the shape says. 

_Nightwing_.

A noise that sounds like a sob comes from you. 

“Can you walk? Are you hurt? What can I do?” Nightwing’s voice is rushed and tinged with panic. 

“Concussion,” you manage to say. “And sprains. Loads of contusions.”

You can almost feel the panic and stressing emanating from his body. The Slade threat must have been eliminated either by fighting him off or him disappearing. Either way, you do not care right now. You’re trying to breathe without pain.

Nightwing lifts you into his arms. The muscles of his arms dig into your back and your legs. He starts walking away, carrying you bridal style. The lull and sway of his gait is enough that you feel comfortable. As you swing slightly, you feel your eyes closing slowly. 

“No, baby, don’t go to sleep,” he murmurs softly. “You can’t lose consciousness if you have a concussion. A med student would know that.”

You smile weakly at the joke. But you won’t lie, it’s a struggle to keep your eyes open. You rest your head on his shoulder, breathing in and out evenly. 

“(Name), stay with me,” he pleads. “We’re almost there.”

But where’s ‘there’? You realize he’s still speaking, but you had missed the first part. 

“—and Alfred will take care of you, just _please_ stay awake a little bit longer,” he’s saying. 

You aren’t sure how much time passes before your eyes open again after that, but you hear other voices other than Nightwing’s. Two older-sounding voices, one kind and one a bit rough. 

But all thoughts of voices slip from your mind as you drift off into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in record time! I hope you enjoy and please comment if you liked it!


	7. Hold Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick POV. He makes a decision.

Dick has felt stress before. He has known what it’s like to be stressed to the point of breaking. He knows fear. He can name countless experiences and memories where he had been to the point of life or death and he conquered the challenge.

But none of that compares to how it feels to be holding an unconscious (Name) in his arms, carrying her to the Manor. 

When she had hit the wall where Slade had thrown her, his stomach had dropped. It’s one thing to be able to protect himself, but to not be able to protect those he cares about? Devastating. He had felt so guilty for even thinking of risking (Name) by introducing her to his life—and then the unthinkable had happened.

She had still gotten hurt.

As he carries her, he thinks of what might have happened if he hadn’t been in the right place at the right time. He holds her tighter at the thought of Slade hurting her more than he already had.

Even if he hadn’t have seen her at the library today and studied with her, she would have been walking home from work and still would have run into Slade. If he hadn’t thought to check on the alleyway to make sure she got home okay, Slade might have done worse.

His earlier idea of protecting her by not being around her is proven to be bullshit. If he hadn’t have known about which way she walks home, he wouldn’t have been able to save her. Dick would have been able to fight off Slade and bring (Name) to the Manor for medical treatment. 

Upon his arrival, Alfred greets him at the door. He raises his brows, but opens up the door all the same. He trails behind Dick as he leads the way to the Batcave underneath the Manor.

Jason is sitting in front of the monitor with his feet propped up on the desk. He looks up when he hears Dick and Alfred come in. When he sees an unconscious girl in Dick’s arms, he launches into action. He rushes to the edge of the cave and grabs one of the small hospital beds they keep for instances just like this.

He rolls it in front of Dick and helps move her down into the bed. 

“Dick, what’s going on!?” Jason’s voice is intense. “Who is she? Why is she here?”

“Slade was going to use her as bait to get to me,” Dick answers, grabbing the medical supplies. 

“Why would he use her?” Jason furrows his brows in confusion. 

“Because he saw me with her last night.”

Jason realizes what Dick means. Dick’s hands are busy checking the different abrasions on (Name)’s body but his eyes meet Jason’s. 

“He knew he could get to me if he got to her—” he murmurs. 

“Don’t blame yourself,” Jason cuts him off. “Slade is crazy and will do anything to mess with any one of us. Even if it was someone else that you had saved last night, he would have gone after them.”

“But (Name) got hurt because of me—”

“Cut that shit out right now.”

Dick stops his movements, shocked. “What?”

“You heard me,” Jason says, crossing his arms. “She got hurt. You are helping her right now. Don’t beat yourself up.”

He doesn’t answer, choosing instead to focus on checking her vitals. Her heart rate is steady, which is a good sign. There are some cuts and bruises from hitting the wall, and he cleans them quickly. 

“You care about her?” Jason’s tone is softer than his previous outbursts. 

Dick stops his hands and takes a deep breath. “Very much.”

“Then act like it.”

He looks up, angry at his words. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

“I mean that you care about her, so you should respect her decisions. She probably cares about you, too. Don’t make her decision for her. When she wakes up, you should tell her, if you want to. Let her make her choice and see what she says,” Jason says gently. 

Dick frowns. He’s right. He thinks back to his earlier thoughts in the day. If he hadn’t checked on her route home, she might have been hurt more by Slade. Something worse might have happened and he wouldn’t have been there to help. 

If he hadn’t been there, Slade might have taken her somewhere to use her as bait to further torment Dick and all of his friends, his family. His choice to care about her might very well have saved her life tonight, even if it had put her in danger in the first place.

And Jason has a point. (Name) should be able to make her own decision about what she wants in her life. Her tenacity spans great bounds, and he has a feeling that if she knew everything about him, she would still stay. 

She would stay by him and heal him if he got hurt (and let’s be honest, he gets hurt a lot) and stay by his side and care about him. Over the time that he has known her, she has been nothing but a positive force in his life. 

She is smart, and strong, and beautiful. She has helped him and expected nothing in return. She had smiled like he had given her the world when he had surprised her with a pastry in the library. She is a ray of sunshine in his world that has been tinged with darkness for so long. 

And she’s on the hospital bed right in front of him. (Name) moves slightly, and he leans closer. She scrunches her eyebrows and blinks a couple of times. When her vision focuses, she looks to Dick and smiles softly. 

“Hey,” she says, her voice hoarse. 

“Hey, (Name),” he says, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” she answers, smiling. 

Jason snorts. 

He looks over to him, shaking his head, ready to tell him to shush, when (Name) speaks again.

“Hey, Dick?” 

“Yes?” He looks back to her immediately. 

She grins wider. “Got you.”

Dick gives her a look of confusion. “What do you mean, sweetheart?”

She lifts her hand and gestures with her pointer finger for him to come closer. He does, and she whispers in his ear, “Your mask is still on.”

His mouth opens slightly in shock. 

“I figured it out this morning,” she tells him, her eyes crinkling as she smiles. 

And he does the only thing that he can do. He leans forward and hugs her, gently cradling her into his chest as softly as he can. She wraps her left arm around him, pulling him closer. And in his heart, he knows. 

He knows that she will stand by him and support him. He knows that she cares for him, perhaps as deeply as he cares for her. 

And as she holds him, she knows she has made her decision. She knows that she will be beside him as much as she can. She will fight to be with him and fight for him when necessary. She will heal him when he needs it and be there for him when there’s nothing to heal. 

It’s in that one moment, underneath the Manor, that they both make a promise to their own selves that they will be there for the other as much as possible. 

It’s in that moment that they hold each other and see each other for what they are. He sees her and she sees him. 

They smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a long time coming, but I'm glad I took my time with this chapter. I wanted to cement the feelings!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


	8. The Way He Looks at You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader POV. You learn more about Dick and he learns more about you.

The size of the kitchen is massive. You’re sitting in a stool near an island with a marble countertop. Alfred, the kind voice you had heard when Dick had first carried you into the Manor, is preparing food on the stovetop. You had elected to join him once you felt good enough to move, leaving Dick and Jason alone in the Batcave to strategize. 

You had known better than to ask to stay. The last thing you want right now is to talk even more about Slade. 

Alfred puts a plate of pasta in front of you. It smells divine and is adorned with cilantro and pesto sauce. You smile up at him in thanks.

“How are you feeling, miss?” He asks.

“I’ve been better,” you answer honestly. Your body is still sore, but the food is definitely helping. “Thank you, for everything.”

Alfred inclines his head, accepting your thanks. “So you know of Master Dick’s hobby?”

Interesting way to phrase him being a vigilante. But it makes sense, you realize. If you truly didn’t know about Nightwing, his “hobby” could be any normal thing that he hadn’t shared with you. It’s a defensive tactic to see what you knew.

“Hardly a hobby,” you answer, taking another bite of pasta. 

He smiles. He knows that you are aware. “And how do you feel about it?”

You don’t even think about it. “It’s a part of him. He’s good at it and it makes him happy. I don’t think my opinion should matter, but for what it’s worth, I’m proud of him.”

Alfred grins, and then looks over your shoulder. Your eyes widen and you turn, seeing Dick leaning against the doorway behind you. 

The look on his face is full of adoration and affection. You blush under his gaze. 

“I have something to take care of,” Alfred says swiftly, finding a way to leave the two of you alone in the kitchen. 

When it’s just the two of you, Dick comes closer. “Did you mean all of that?”

You nod wordlessly. 

He draws you into his arms and you hug him back, as hard as you can. The familiar smell of him surrounds your nose and you feel safe. You can’t explain how wonderful it feels to be with him. Judging by how he hasn’t let you go, he feels the same way.

“I’m sorry that you got hurt,” he murmurs into your hair. “I never meant for you to get involved in any of this.”

His wording strikes you as odd. _I never meant for you to get involved in any of this._

“You weren’t going to tell me if I didn’t figure it out.” It’s not a question. 

Dick takes a shallow breath and takes his time to reply. “This is a dangerous life. I care for you, and considered not telling you so that I could protect you.”

He pulls away slightly, tucking a few stray hairs behind your ear. “But you figured it out. You said you were proud of me, and—”

“I am proud of you,” you tell him, cutting him off in your urgency. “But you need to let me make my own decisions.”

He thinks about your words. “I understand that. You should make your own decisions. But I still want to protect you.”

You nod and give him a gentle smile. “I’m very proud of you.”

Dick leans in and holds both sides of your face in his large hands. The kiss starts off sweet, with affection and feeling, but increases in tempo as time goes on. Your mouths slant together, fitting perfectly. 

You had imagined kissing Dick (and Nightwing, let’s not lie to each other), but it was never like this. You forget where you are and focus on the man in front of you. 

However, a loud clearing of Jason’s throat ruins that moment. 

The two of you break apart, a distinct flush on both of your cheeks. Jason is standing in the doorway, but covering his eyes with his hand. “Are you decent?”

“Oh, knock it off,” Dick says, chuckling slightly. 

Jason peeks between two of his fingers, and then drops his hand completely. “Oh, good.”

Maybe it’s his expression, or Dick’s smile at him, or the crazy whirlwind that this evening has been, but you start grinning. It feels _right_ to be here. You feel safe, and warm, and happy. 

“Did you tell her that you’re going to respect her decisions?” Jason asks, obviously referring to a conversation you hadn’t been privy to. 

You have to fight the urge to snort. “I just told him that he has to.”

Jason looks at you and then at him. “I like her. Keep her.”

Dick nods, smiling at you softly. 

“Alright, enough joking aside,” Jason says a moment later, slicing through the light mood easily. “I have an update on Slade.”

He tells you and Dick about how he was able to track him through the streets of Gotham and found where he was hiding. Bruce is on his way to the Manor and when they’re all ready, they’ll go together and find him and take him down once and for all. 

You listen silently, nodding along as Jason shares more and more. Dick’s hand has found yours through his speech and doesn’t waver. 

Moments later, there is a knock on the door. Bruce and Alfred come in. Bruce isn’t wearing his normal suit that you are used to seeing him in when he does speeches on television or appears in magazine articles. He’s wearing a part of the Batman suit, leaving his face unmasked. 

His eyes meet yours and he introduces himself, as if you didn’t already know who he was. “Hello, I’m Bruce. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“I’m (Name),” you tell him, letting go of Dick’s hand and shaking his outstretched hand. “It’s wonderful to meet you.”

He shakes your hand firmly and then releases you. He turns to Dick and Jason and asks them a few quick questions about Slade that they just as quickly answer. It’s all business to them, and they handle it very professionally. 

Jason and Bruce leave to the Batcave, and Bruce shoots him a glance that makes it clear he expects him to follow them sooner rather than later. 

Dick moves to stand in front of you and kisses you again. It’s over much too soon, but he remains close to you. His hands cup your face and he looks to you intently. “Say it again.”

“I’m proud of you.”

The look on his face is the most genuine you’ve seen yet. 

It’s your turn to make a demand. You hold your hands over his, and look him right in his eyes. “Promise me that you’ll come back.”

Dick smiles his crooked grin and says, “Do you know how much it would take to keep me from you?”

Your heart _melts_.

“Promise.”

“I promise to come back to you,” he says, kissing you again. 

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

And he’s gone. He’s on his way to the Batcave and to prepare for the fight ahead of him. Part of you wishes you could be with him, to make sure that he’s safe and will be okay, but you know you wouldn’t be able to help in a way that matters. 

Alfred comes back and sits beside you. “Miss (Name), you are a wonderful addition to Master Dick’s life.”

You look to him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been a part of his life for a long time,” he says after a moment. You can tell that he’s thinking about his words very carefully. “And I have never seen him look at someone like that. Nor have I seen anyone look at him like that. I am very glad that you found each other.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” you say, meaning every syllable. 

“Now, let’s go down to the Batcave. We can watch their progress as they go through the city. I must admit, it will be nice to have someone else down their worrying over them,” he says, standing and gesturing for you to follow him. 

Together, the two of you go to watch the men you care about take on evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was a long time coming! Thank you so much for being patient and waiting! <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think, comments make me write faster!


	9. I'm Going to Hold You to That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown.

Dick has always been the fastest of them. Bruce is the strongest and Jason has a bigger temper. But his speed is unmatched. The three of them launch themselves towards Slade’s lair, moving as quickly as they can. The sooner that the threat is eliminated, the sooner that they can all rest knowing Gotham is safe.

Knowing (Name) is safe. 

They speed through the night, using the cover of darkness to mask their route through Gotham. Using the rooftops of the buildings, they are able to get further in less time. Bruce mutters directions under his breath, into the comm, instructing Dick and Jason to follow him further south. 

Without hesitation, Dick and Jason sprint after him. Dick’s adrenaline is racing and he pushes himself harder, wanting to face Slade as soon as possible. He’s right on Bruce’s tail when he stops abruptly, facing the abandoned building next to the movie theatre. 

“He’s in there?” Jason asks quietly, surveying the scene. 

“Yes.”

Bruce is always as tact as possible on missions.

None of them know that you and Alfred are watching from the Batcave anxiously. You were sitting right next to Alfred and watch him out of the corner of your eye. He doesn’t look overly nervous, but he might just be used to these men throwing themselves into the thicket of danger. 

“They’ll be fine, (Name),” he assures you.

Dick takes a deep breath and takes out his escrima sticks. He switches them on and follows after Bruce and Jason as they sneak into the building. It’s dark, but their eyes adjust quickly. The centre of the building is a long and winding staircase leading all the way to the top floor. There is no movement as they tiptoe, but they stay alert. 

“If I knew hurting Nightwing’s little girlfriend was all it took to see all three of you, I would have done it a lot sooner!” Slade’s voice echoes throughout the empty space. 

Dick’s gut twists and he clenches his escrima sticks in anger. If he even laid one finger on her—

“Come out, Slade!” Batman shouts, stepping onto the first step of the staircase. 

“If you say so.” Slade’s voice is behind them, and they all whirl to face him.

Slade launches himself forward, wielding his broadsword. He swings the blade easily, and Jason avoids it. Bruce moves in tandem and tries to catch Slade in the gut but he agilely avoids the maneuverer. Dick waits a moment, trying to see an opening. 

Bruce and Jason try to attack the left and right side of Slade and he blocks both moves easily. He shifts his weight and ducks under Bruce’s swing while moving away from Jason. He’s light on his feet and is quicker than he had been before. 

Dick frowns and then sprints towards him, brandishing both escrima sticks. He brings them together, trying to match them up to either side of Slade’s neck, but he’s gone before Dick can land a hit. 

He rolls with his momentum, coming to a stop in a low crouch. Bruce is still going right for him while Jason tries to distract him. 

“Dick, can you hear me?” 

(Name)’s sudden voice in his ear shocks him so much he goes completely still. “Yes,” he breathes.

“His knee—go for his knee!” She instructs fervently. “Do you see how he’s favoring it? He must have an old injury there!”

_She must be in the Batcave_ , he realizes. _She can see me through the camera on the shoulder of my suit and talk to me through the comm system._

And boy, is she right. 

He joins the fight once more and feints towards Slade’s shoulder. When the heavily armored man avoids the blow, he strikes his right knee with the escrima stick. He doesn’t expect it and grunts loudly in pain. 

_Thank you, (Name)_.

With that technical knowledge, it’s even easier to go up against Slade. The three of them against him is no match once they know his greatest weakness. Minutes pass and they win, Slade crumpled at their feet. Bruce quickly produces a pair of handcuffs from one of his many pockets and slap them on his wrists, making sure he can’t go anywhere.

He makes a phone call to the Gotham PD, explaining where they were and they had an important package to pick up. He hangs up before they could trace the call and the three of them retreat from Slade, waiting for backup to arrive.

Dick whispers into the comm, knowing that everyone could hear him, “Thank you, (Name). I don’t know how you saw that, but damn am I glad that you did.”

He could practically see her grin. “It’s a med student thing.”

Jason flashes him a thumbs-up and Bruce dutifully ignores the conversation, acting like he couldn’t hear it. 

The moments slip by and the wail of sirens pierce through the air. They wait until the police are practically on top of them before leaving the scene. Seeing Slade being disarmed and loaded into the back of a cop car is one of Dick’s favorite memories of the day. Only topped by the world-rendering kiss he and (Name) had shared. 

He frowns. What if now that the threat had been eliminated, she wouldn’t want anything to do with him? What if it was only for protection? What if—

“I’m proud of you,” her soft voice comes through the comm. He can hear how much she means it and he pushes all of his worries and self-doubts away. Dick would be stupid to not see how much she’s in it. She’s there for him, just like he is for her. 

The three of them make their way back home. Dick outpaces them all, in a hurry to see her. To hold her and know she’s completely safe. Nothing would harm her if he had any say in it. 

He reaches the manor first and sprints through the entry hall, ripping his mask off as he goes. He slips through the hidden entrance to the Batcave and hurdles down the stairs. Dick sees you, sitting in front of the large monitor, chatting quietly with Alfred. 

“(Name).”

She turns at the sound of her name and breaks out in a large grin when she sees it’s him. “Dick!”

Alfred excuses himself quietly and makes his way back to the manor, leaving the two alone. 

Dick puts both of his hands on either side of her head and brings her to him, kissing her soundly. She responds in kind and curls her hands around his back, pulling him tighter to her. He breaks the kiss first, coming up for air, and pants while staring into her eyes. 

She smiles warmly and brings one of her hands to cover his on the side of her face. “I am so proud of you,” she tells him. “You’re amazing.”

“Have you looked at yourself lately?” He retorts, grinning. He kisses her again, just because he can. “I am so glad you’re safe. I’m so glad you’re _here_.”

And Dick means it. He couldn’t imagine caring about someone the way that he does for (Name) and not having them know about his ‘hobby’ as Alfred puts it. But it means the world to him that she knows and encourages him to do so, believing in him every step of the way. 

“You mean so much to me,” he tells her, meaning every syllable. 

The tender expression on her face is hard to describe. _Perfect_ is the first word to come to mind, but he thinks it’s a lazy way to describe her. She’s vivacious, brilliant, tenacious, and so full of love to give. He would spend the rest of his days trying to figure out the best way to tell her how beautiful she is to him. Gladly, in fact. 

“How did you see the thing with his knee?” He asks, remembering the reason he had been able to finally defeat Slade. 

Her gaze drifts from Dick towards the monitor. “It was good that you had waited for a moment before throwing yourself into the fight,” she muses. “I was able to see him avoid a hit from Bruce, and he had pivoted in a way that had seemed odd. Then Jason tried to get him, and he did the same move even though it would take more effort and balance. It was mainly a guess, but I thought it was worth a shot.”

“You’re brilliant, (Name). How did I get so lucky?” 

“You saved my life,” she answers, smiling. “And brought me a scone.”

Dick tips his head back and laughs. “I’m just glad you gave me a chance after you had done my job for me.”

She laughs and shakes her head. “Well, I can’t wait around for Nightwing all day.”

He kisses her quickly. “Now you won’t have to.”

She strokes the side of his face before cupping it. She brings his face to hers, kissing him deeply. Pulling away, she smiles. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this almost took two months to update! Life has been crazy and busy, but I'm glad I was able to write this chapter tonight! I hope everyone is safe and happy and healthy!
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


	10. Works of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilouge

You have three favorite places in the Manor. You absolutely adore the kitchen because of the wonderful snacks and meals you’ve had there with Dick and his family. Your second favorite place is the library, which has so many books that it would take you a few years to get through them all. There is a section dedicated to medical textbooks that makes you swoon. 

Your third and most cherished favorite spot in the mansion is where you are now. Sitting on Dick’s lap on the comfy couch in the first living room with a fire roaring in the background. He’s sleeping right now, catching up on rest after a long night of fighting crime. You’re nestled against him, thumbing through an old copy of _Human Molecular Genetics_ you had found in the library.

It’s been two months since you had found out Nightwing’s true identity. Two wonderful months since your first kiss with Dick Grayson and he had asked you to be his girlfriend. You had said yes, of course, and it’s been heaven since.

A lot of your free time is spent at the Manor, either studying or hanging out with Dick and his family. Sometimes you end up being their unofficial doctors, suturing all of their wounds and making sure they were in tip-top shape to go after criminals. Dick was always appreciative of your hands on him, no matter the context.

Whenever you could, the two of you would spend as much time together as possible. With both of your school schedules and your jobs, it was a bit difficult. But you always found the time on the weekends and would try to get breakfast together whenever possible. You usually had a standing date at one of the on-campus restaurants every morning for breakfast before your respective classes. 

And rare afternoons like this are treasured. Dick twitches in his sleep, jolting you a bit, causing you to look up from your book. His sleeping expression is so cute you have to keep from smiling. He twitches again, harder, and you know he’s dreaming. 

He exhales slowly, and mutter something you can’t hear. You lean closer, curious. 

“(Name)—” is all you hear before he jerks harder than before and wakes himself up. He blinks and focuses on you. “Hey.”

You smile at him. “Good morning,” you tease. It’s well after four in the afternoon. 

“It _is_ a good morning,” Dick says, leaning forward and kissing your cheek. “How’s the latest medical mystery?”

“It’s not a mystery,” you say, getting ready to defend the genetic chapters within your textbook. “It’s been—”

“Just teasing, love,” he replies easily, recognizing the gleam in your eye. You have that expression when you’re ready to launch into a medical debate. “What time is it?”

“After four,” you answer, leaning your head on his neck. 

He grins. “Time for dinner!”

Furrowing your brows, you look to him in confusion. But, as you had learned the first time you had cooked for him, Dick eats an incredible amount of food. His consumption is crazy, and it makes sense considering he burns thousands of calories every night running around the city. 

Despite his appetite, Dick doesn’t spend too much time learning how to make food. When he makes dinner, it’s usually cereal or toast. Nothing too crazy. You don’t mind, of course, because you’re a college student. You’re used to it. 

You trail after him as he leads the way to the kitchen. He busies himself with scavenging through the cabinets while you slide into one of the stools at the counter. Dick produces two bowls and two spoons first, then goes back for the cereal and milk. 

“I had a dream,” he says as he pours the cereal into both bowls. 

“Oh?” You reach for the milk but he beats you to it and pours it for both of you. 

He hums an affirmative. “I dreamt that we were training together.”

“Training?”

He nods and smiles. “In the cave.”

“And why were we training?” You ask, taking a bite. 

Dick rolls his shoulders. “I would assume we were training because we need to.” 

You’re getting a bit tired of him dancing around the subject. “Just spit it out, babe.”

“Whatdoyouthinkoftrainingwithmeforselfdefenselessons?” It comes out in a big rush and it takes you a moment to understand what he had said. 

“Self defense lessons?” 

“Yeah!” Dick grins with excitement. “It’s been a couple months since you took them before you came to Gotham and I want to make sure you’re staying on top of your skills.”

“Let me remind you that when we first met I literally did your job for you,” you retort, smirking at him. “I think my self-defense is alright at the moment.”

Dick mulls over it for a moment. “Okay, then think of it as more ways to spend time together! Ooh, it’s a perfect excuse to get handsy!”

You laugh and roll your eyes. “I can think of more romantic ways of getting handsy than kicking your ass.”

He pouts dramatically and sniffs. 

Leaning over, you put your hand on the side of his face. “Dick, I’m just messing with you. I would love to train with you.”

His smile is wider than you thought possible. 

And that’s how, two hours later, you’re landing on the floor on your back. Your breath exhales out of you with the force that you hit the floor. 

“Oof!” 

Dick smiles ruefully. “Sorry, (Name).”

You wave the apology off. “Don’t worry about it. I knew what I was signing up for.”

He helps you to his feet and you dust yourself off. You reset your stance and take a deep breath. Shifting your weight, you try to block his oncoming attack. You try to use his momentum against him, but it doesn’t work the way you had hoped. 

He’s leaning over you, holding his weight so he wouldn’t crush you. He smiles and kisses you before pulling away. “Have I ever told you that you’re a work of art?”

You blush under the intensity of his gaze. “You’re cheesy.”

“You knew what you were signing up for.”

He kisses you again, because he can. 

The med student smiles up at the vigilante. “You’re a work of art to me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Thank you so much for everyone's patience while I worked on this! I hope you liked it, leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> A cute new series! Let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
